


Just

by KittyCatriona (War_Worn_Lipstick)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Happy, M/M, Reality, Unrequited, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Worn_Lipstick/pseuds/KittyCatriona
Summary: Dan realizes he and Phil aren't just friends.





	

When Dan Howell first met Phil Lester, he was infatuated from his head to his hips. Seeing Phil smile made him blush. Watching Phil concentrate made him sigh. Touching Phil made him shiver. It was a sweet, pathetic love. He spent weeks telling himself, “Do it, do it now,” and leaning towards Phil’s lips before getting nervous and sitting back. He pleaded with doe eyes and his tongue between his teeth for Phil to make the first move. It never happened. In the following months he got quieter, wondering if anything could ever happen between them now, wondering if Phil had ever, for even just a second, wanted anything to happen between them. Dan sat back and watched as what he’d convinced himself was the great love of his life slipped between his fingers. 

Just friends. 

It hurt to say but he said it often. 

“Is Phil your…?”

“No,” he shook his head quickly. “No, we’re just friends.” 

“Oh,” the person would almost always reply. And they’d smile and sigh, almost like they were relieved. That hurt Dan, too. 

The pain faded. He began to forget.

And then one day, Dan and Phil were seated beside each other on the sofa, in their respective creases, Dan slouched low with his laptop while Phil sipped his morning coffee, and Dan glanced over to Phil. He wanted to ask for the TV remote, but the words got caught in his throat. 

Dan wasn’t infatuated with Phil anymore, but he still adored him. Seeing Phil smile made him happy. Watching Phil concentrate made him laugh. Touching Phil made him comfortable. It was a wholesome, full-hearted love. There wasn’t an urge or a push to be something they weren’t. Dan didn’t know if Phil had ever wanted more, but thinking back, Dan wondered why he himself had thought so desperately that he’d needed more. He didn’t need more. And was it more, really? 

Sure, there’s warmth in kisses and pleasure in sex, and the added closeness from being so at ease with a person is nothing to bat your eyes at, but Dan already had warmth, and pleasure, and ease, all in Phil. 

They were… just friends. 

But they weren’t. 

They were each other’s universes, each other’s safe havens. They loved each other and they depended on each other. 

They were just… friends. 

Dan came to terms with all of this in about a millisecond as he stared at Phil. And then he blinked, and he closed his mouth which had apparently fallen agape, and he said, “How’s the coffee this morning?” 

And Phil didn’t look at him as he replied, in a high-pitched, trollish voice, “Tastes like sugar!” 

“Just how you like it then,” Dan deadpanned. His lips turned up slightly. “Can you pass the remote?”

“You’re closer,” Phil still didn’t look up. “Get it yourself.” 

Dan groaned, though it was more of a whine. “Too far away.” And then he went back to his computer, satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! I like this. Please comment if you liked this? Or if you didn't like this. If you didn't like this I'd like to know why:)


End file.
